refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Residential
Types of Citizens Citizens are divided into 3 main categories, depending upon their abilities and efficiencies: Basic, Advanced, and Expert. Each is more experienced and efficient at their chosen craft than the one before. However, each is also more specialized and used to a certain (higher) standard of living, which improves with the affluence, influence, and technological ability of your civilization. Basic: These Citizens can get the job done, but only just. They don't ask for much, mostly just a roof over their heads. At the very lst, they come in great numbers and can be trusted to get their jobs done. Eventually. Advanced (+2, Generally require 10 Food): These citizens have had some training in their chosen craft. They demand a bit more from potential settlements before they move in, but bring with them a substantially better quality of work. Expert (+5, Generally require 25 Food): It is extremely difficult to build up to the point where you can attract Experts. They are the absolute best in their very specific niche, and demand the best treatment in return. They generally are incredibly specialized, and next to useless outside of their tiny slice of work. "Rooms" A Room is defined as an area that serves a specific purpose, generally with clear boundaries. They may be indoors, outdoors, on the surface, (suspended) in the air, on a tree, underground, in the Overworld, in a different/pocket dimension, etc. usually of any size, as long as their requirements are fulfilled. The one general requirement for most Rooms is that they must be completely safe from mob spawns, unless the room is designed for that exact purpose. In this case, the mobs must not be able to leave this specific room. Luxuries This list is not exhaustive. Types of Houses Formerly known as "Refugee Refuge" Advanced Settlement Shanty Settlement Shack Hamlet Hut Hamlet House Bungalow Village Villa Support (Servants, etc) Support Citizens are not well enough off to have their own dwellings (though their quarters may sometimes be better than some who do, depending on their skill level), and serve a specific, specialized function in Support of their employers. Support Citizens always live with or in extreme proximity to their employers. Sometimes there is a complex built for the Citizens in their Employer's dwellings, and sometimes there are Support Neighborhoods built near a group of employers. The specifics vary dramatically. Basic Support (Requires 1 Food) Single Room * Luxuries * Bed * Single Chest The Basic Support Advanced Support (Requires 5 Food) 2-3 Rooms to Taste * 2-4 Luxuries per room * Option of a (Non-Livestock) Pet * Bed * Double Chest Expert Support (Requires 10 Food) 3-5 Rooms to Taste * 3+ Luxuries per room * Option of 1-4 (non-Livestock) Pets * Bed * Many Double Chests Types of Support Citizens: Butlers There is only ever one Butler per dwelling. A Butler's job is to make sure that their master's life is made easier. They are the highest ranking servant, and keep everyone else in line. It is also his job to make sure that food and other luxuries are kept in stock and in good shape. Butlers are roughly analagous to the Merchant Guild Journeymen. Indeed, sometimes they are. Sometimes they enjoy their job so much, they never leave their position. Depending on how much their Master favors them, they may only have a room or two, or an entire suite. Maids A Maid's Job is to keep things clean. Depending on the size of the Estate and how much of a slob the owner(s) are, it may only take one or it may take many Maids to keep things neat. Cooks Cooks take raw food, and turn it into something delicious. A Good Cook is hard to find. Depending on how good the Cook is, they may only have a tiny, cramped, room, or a small suite. Cooks are roughly analagous to an in-house Crafting Guild Journeyman that specializes in food. Sometimes they are. Gardeners, Stable Boys, Kennel Masters Gardeners are responsible for keeping the lawn neat and tidy, and tending to all of the plant life on the Estate. Stable Boys are responsible for Horses and Donkeys. Kennel Masters are responsible for Cats and Dogs. They are roughly analagous to Agriculture Journeymen, and sometimes are. * No Pets (Usually) ** The exception usually takes place when they are helping take care of their Master's pets, and are allowed to keep their own pets alongside them. Support, Security Security Teams are different than normal Support citizens. They are usually hired or assigned a specific person or place, and make sure nothing bad happens to their targets. Security Teams almost always have a small building complex in or near wherever they work, and wield a variety of weapon types. Support, Security Barracks All Members of a given Security Team live inside a Barracks. A Barracks usually consists of housing for the Team Members, an Armory, a Mess Hall, and Recreational Areas. Security, Basic Housing '('Barracks) Basic Team Members live in a Barracks setting, usually consisting of a single/few large room(s) with very little privacy. * Each Team Member must have a Bed * Each Team Member must have a Chest for Item Storage * Barracks must have 1-3 Luxuries across the entire room Security, Advanced Housing '('Private Rooms) Advanced Team Members get their own, private rooms that are little more than comfortable. These private rooms are still inside the main Barracks building, but not necessarily inside of/adjoining a Barracks room. * Each Advancd Team Member must have their own, private room * Each Advanced Team Member must have a Double Chest for Storage * Each Advanced Team Member must have a Bed * Each Advanced Team Member should have an Armor Stand for a spare uniform (Wood Settlement, onwards) * Each Advanced Team Member may have the option of having a (non-hostile, non-Livestock) pet * Each Advanced Team Member's room must have 1-3 Luxuries Security, Expert Housing (Private Suite) Expert Team Members are the best of the best. They are allowed a small suite of rooms to themselves. * Each Security Expert must have a suite of 2-3 Rooms ** Each Security Expert must have a Bedroom *** Must have a Bed *** Must have a pair of Double Chests for Storage *** Must have 2-5 Luxuries ** Each Security Expert must have a pair of Armor Stands for spare uniforms (Wood Settlement, onwards) somewhere in their suite *** Does not count towards Luxuries ** Each Security Expert must have 1-2 additional rooms to taste *** Each room must have 2-4 Luxuries per room ** Each Security Expert may have 2-4 (non-hostile) pets Armory Security Team Armories are usually housed in the same building as the Housing. All standard Weapons and Armor are stored here * Each Team Member, regardless of Ranking, must have an Armor Stand here * Each Team Member, regardless of Ranking, must have a Chest here for other Equipment Storage * If any Team Member, regardless of Ranking, uses a Bow or other projectile weapon, there must be at least 1 Ammunition Chest (or equivalent) somewhere in the Armory * If Bibliocraft is installed: ** A Potion Shelf must be installed for every Potioneer. ** A Sword Pedestal must be installed for every Team Member with a Sword ** A Tool Rack must be installed for other weaponry. ** Vanilla or Bibliocraft Armor Stands may be used. * The Armory usually does not have Luxuries. Recreational "Room"(s) Most Security Teams have an area set aside for their members to unwind while they are off duty. * Should have 1 Rec Room for every 10 members (regardless of rank) in the Team * Should have at least 2 Bookshelves/cases * Should have room for at least 10 Members to sit/stand * Each Rec Room should have 1-4 Luxuries Chow Hall A place for the Security Team to eat together. They are usually discouraged from eating with their clients. * Should have enough room/seating for half to three quarters of the Security Team to eat together at once * The Chow Hall may have a dedicated Cook, or rely on their employer's Cook. Types of Security Members: Watchman * Leather Armor ** Dyed Leather Armor (Advanced, Expert) * Must have Bow and Arrows ** May have up to a quarter stack of Spectral Arrows (Expert; when available) ** Should have at least a quarter stack of fireworks to call for help (when available) * May have a Sword (Expert) * Must have a Cat (Advanced, Expert; If Available) * Must have at least 3 Potions of Night Vision (if available) Guard * Iron Armor (if Available) ** Dyed Lather Armor if not (All) * Must have at least Stone Sword ** Must have Iron Sword (Advanced) ** Must have Golden Sword (Expert) * Must have a Banner Shield (All; if available) ** If Security Team has their own Banner, it must be used ** If Security Team does not have their own Banner, they shoul use the Banner of their client(s) * Must have at least 3 Potions of Healing (if available) Myrmidon * Leather Armor ** Dyed Leather Armor (Advanced, Expert) * Must have 2 Iron Swords (Basic, Advanced; if available) ** Must have Stone Swords if Iron Swords are not available ** Must have Golden Swords (Expert; if available) * Must have at least 3 Potions of Swiftness (if available) Fighter * Must have Iron Armor (if available) ** Dyed Leather Armor if not (All) * Must have Iron Axe (Basic, Advanced; if Available) ** Must have Stone Swords if Iron unavailable ** Must have Golden Axe (Expert) * Must have Banner Shield (All; if available) ** If Security Team has their own Banner, it must be used ** If Security Team does not have their own Banner, they should use their client(s)'s banner * Must have 3 Potions of Strength (if available) Potioneer * Must have Dyed Leather Armor * Must have Stone Sword * Must have Bow ** Must have a stack (or equivalent) of Potion Arrows ** Must have at least 32 Spectral Arrows * Must have a total of at least 96 (1 and a half stacks) Splash Potions of 6-12 different types Pre-4.1 Content Estates Estates are not necessarily intended to be built in just 1 (Early) Stage, but should be built up over several Stages. Baron/ess Estates * Baron/ess Estate ** What will be expected to be started in the first few stages for the Player and his Advisors. Won't be too size or resource-intensive * Count/ess Estate ** These guys are kind of a big deal. They tend to have a large footprint. * Marquis/Marquess or Marquise Estate ** These have a very large footprint, and usually have a small army protecting them. ** Guild Marquis/esses are usually fairly dedicated to their craft. * Duke/Duchess Estate ** These Estates usually dominate small Hamlets, and take up a lot of the space of a Village. They are basically a small Village unto themselves. ** Guild Duke/Duchesses sometimes build out estates that encompass their entire Guild's spectrum of activities, complete with housing for their employees on-site, a small army to keep their activities secure, and enough Luxuries to bury a large family of Refugees. * Princ/ess Estate (Player Only) ** A Town unto itself ** Non-Player Estates if the Player wants to have "Children" * King/Queen (Player Only) ** A decently sized City * Emperor/Empress (Player Only) ** Are you over-compensating for something? Rooms Bedroom Capital Building Challenge Requires 1 Kingdom Building Challenge Barracks Kitchen Work Room Storage Room Player Estates Rooms Guest Rooms Servants If you have any suggestions for additional servant types, please post the suggestions on the main Challenge Thread * Personal Guard ** 4-6 Guards per "Servant" * Suggestions: ** Cook ** Butler *** 1 Butler per 5 Maids ** Maids ** Gardeners ** Stable Handlers ** Kennel Handlers ** Trophy Room/Museum Curator Immigrants General Dwelling-building rules * All Dwellings must be sealed off from the outside by at least a Wooden Door * Any Window Holes must be sealed by Glass Blocks (if applicable to your Stage). * Mobs may not be able to spawn inside a Dwelling. Stage-specific Housing types: This Challenge is written intending 1 or 2 people living in each Dwelling. However, if desired, more than this number can live in each Dwelling. Dirt Hovel Clay Community Refugee Refuge Community Cottage Community Cabin Wood Settlement Stage Settlement Shanty The Settlement Shanty is the basic Dwelling for the Wood Settlement Stage. Requirements: * Bedroom * Storage Room * Work Room * 1-2 Additional Rooms to taste Settlement Shack The Settlement Shack is a better Dwelling for the Wood Settlement Stage. Elders who move to your Challenge in the Wood Settlement Stage see a Settlement Shack as the nucleus of their Noble Estate. Requirements: * Bedroom * Storage Room * Work Room * Office (if applicable) ** Offices must have a desk ** Offices must have at least 2 bookshelves as part of the Decorations * 1 Additional Room to taste ** 2-3 Additional Rooms to taste if belonging to a Noble * Should have at least 10 Decoration Points total ** 18 Decoration points if belonging to a Noble. * Should have at least 3 Utility Points total ** 6 Utility Points if belonging to a Noble Stone Hamlet Stage Hamlet Hut Hamlet House Iron Village Village Villa Gold City Onwards From Gold City Onwards new Nobility will be governed by the Nobility Expansion. Apartment Condo House Basic Dwelling The three basic types of Dwellings are the basic Dwelling, an Apartment, and a Slum. The Dwelling is something like a house, and takes up more space. Apartments take up less space, but require 2x the population of a Dwelling. Slums barely take up any space but require 3x the population than a normal Dwelling. All Dwellings must be too bright for mobs to spawn. Material Multiplier: Material Multipliers take the material that the majority of the building is built with, and is multiplied by the total point value of the Dwelling (basic score, plus decorations, plus misc.)+(Material Multiplier)=Final Dwelling Score Nobility Elders (Dirt Hovel-Stone Hamlet) Baron/ess Count/ess Marquis/Marquess Duke/Duchess Prince/ess A possible variant that I might introduce in an Expansion--basically, these would be your Challenger's children, and they would need an Estate that is more lavish than even a Duke/Duchess. Crime Lords Types of Crime Lords Boss (The, A, adj., etc) Mr. Big Godfather Kingpin (see: Kingpin, Marvel Comics; Ra'as al Ghul, DC Comics; etc) Types of Criminals Bandits Thugs are a branch of Bandits that live in cities. Thugs do not have dedicated Outliers, but instead have additional building requirements inside existing cities. Thugs may base themselves out of Crime, Noble, or Challenger Personal Estate Outliers if you wish. Pirates Smugglers Thieves Assassins Crime Outlier types Minecraft Physics All Ships and Airships must have a home base to return to. Ship Types Smuggler ships: Sloop Clipper Barque Brigantine Carrack Pirate Ship Types: Corvette Frigate Galleon Battleship Battleships must have TNT Cannons Aircraft Carrier has multiple, single-pilot airships Airship types Air Battleship Must have TNT Cannons Helicarrier Has multiple, single-pilot airships Criminal Groups (for inspiration) Thieves Guild (Gambit/Marvel Comics) League of Assassins/Shadows (DC Comics, Talia/Ra'as al Ghul) Assassins (Altair, Ezio; Assassin's Creed) Templars (Assassin's Creed) Smuggler's Alliance (Talon Karrde, Mara Jade, Star Wars Expanded Universe) United States Congress (U.S. Constitution) Tables General Residential Table Rough Outline--Residential Numbers